


Had to Be You

by creative_frequency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random encounter at the end, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: In an universe where Noctis's sister Selene is forced to marry Ravus, their relationship doesn't have the best beginning.





	Had to Be You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucianhuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucianhuntress/gifts).



Ravus pushed Selene over at the desk, his magitek arm gripping tightly on her shoulder. Her lower back hit the edge painfully, but she bit her lip to stifle the groan that was about to form in her throat.

“You wanna do it now, _husband_?” Selene asked, her eyes glinting dangerously. She tried shaking her shoulder free from him, but had no chance under the immeasurable force.

Ravus’s stare pierced her, and he did nothing to loosen his grip on her. He leaned in closer, so that Selene had to take purchase from the desk.

“Out of all the women on Eos, it had to be you…” Ravus growled in dangerously low tone.

“You wouldn’t have been my first choice either,” Selene murmured angrily.

Ravus let go of her shoulder, only to push her on her back on the desk. Selene tried to get up, but he kept his magitek arm’s palm on her chest, pushing her down. He leaned over her, taking support from the table with his other hand. They glared into each other’s eyes.

Selene could barely breathe. She still did not believe Ravus would hurt her, but her kicking heartbeat and shallow, ragged breaths seemed to have other ideas.

Ravus leaned in closer, face now only inches away from Selene. An emotion passed through his eyes, something resembling hesitation, but he quickly dissipated it and let go of Selene. He began pulling away.

Selene’s eyes widened from surprise. Her hands flew to the back of Ravus’s neck, pulling him into a crushing kiss and making their teeth click. His bodyweight settled on her, inciting a content moan deep from her throat that made a jolt travel through him.

Selene grabbed Ravus’s right hand and pushed it against her side, then lower down on her body. She moved her hand to sneak under his shirt on his backside, satisfyingly feeling out the muscles. Ravus pushed his body away with his magitek arm taking support from the desk, leaving a gap between him and Selene so that she could usher his other hand on her inner thigh.

Ravus pulled away from the kiss, nose still brushing Selene’s. Her eyes were closed in the anticipation, her body screaming to be touched. It had been too long since she had felt a man’s touch. However she might have loathed Ravus, despite him being her husband now, she was completely invested in feeling him on her skin.

Ravus sneaked his hand under Selene’s dress hem and upwards her thigh, infuriatingly slowly. She was huffing and biting her lip, scared to meet Ravus’s eyes so she kept hers tightly closed.

Ravus swallowed as his fingers felt the edge of Selene’s panties and he paused for a moment.

Selene pushed her mouth back on his, tongue caressing his lip invitingly, before nipping it gently.

“I won’t bite,” she husked.

Ravus responded to the kiss forcibly, pushing Selene’s head back to the desk. His fingers began dragging under the edge of her panties and Selene’s body acted on its own when she arched her hips against the touch.

Ravus tugged at the waistband, dragging the panties off. Selene felt vulnerable, but her hot core was aching so much to be filled that she forgot every second thought possibly racing through her mind.

Ravus’s lips paused and pulled slightly back as his fingers got in contact with Selene’s bare sex. Selene kept her breathing steady and eyes closed as he explored her mounds and curves surprisingly gently.

Ravus was astonished at feeling the nectar dripping from Selene. The slickness of her entrance was begging for him to enter her and he realized how hard he himself was. His pants felt uncomfortably tight on him. He experimentally caressed over the Selene’s sensitive nub and her body twitched.

Ravus smiled. Selene felt his triumphant exhale on her face and her eyes fluttered open to meet his heterochromatic ones. A blush that had been creeping on her cheeks was now a shade of endearing pink that paired well with her uneven breaths. Ravus straightened his back.

He removed his hand to lower his pants. Selene lifted her head up a bit to see what he was doing. Ravus pumped firmly his hardened member a few times and smeared the drop of pre-cum along his length.

Selene’s head hit back to the table when Ravus pulled her downwards, lining her entrance with the edge of the table. He teased her, covering the head of his member in her fluids.

Selene inhaled sharply when Ravus finally pushed inside her. Stars speckled her vision as she was filled with him, one hand tightly gripping her hips and the magitek one still holding steadily to take support on the desk.

Their uneven breaths joined in one choir of coital bliss. Selene wanted to push against Ravus, but his grip on her wouldn’t let her move, so she just lay on her back on the desk, her mouth forming an o as he filled her again and again in a steady pace.

Ravus stared at Selene’s face. Her eyes were flickering closed, but her mouth was moving and twitching in motions from the pleasure. He loosened his grip on her hips.

When Selene realized she was no longer held down, she took support from the desk and heaved her body into a sitting position, lips chasing to meet Ravus’s in unexpected passion and leg hooking around him.

Ravus’s motions became soon more erratic, and his breaths heavier. Selene leaned her face on his neck, hands gripping tightly his biceps.

Ravus lifted her from the desk, his magitek arm taking hold under her rear. Selene’s arms moved to coil around his neck as he pulsed inside her in the last desperate thrusts.

Ravus threw his head back, staring at the ceiling as he spilled his seed inside Selene. Her body felt limp on his arms and her lips leaned on the skin of his neck, pulling ragged breaths.

Selene bit her lip. That had lasted way much shorter than she would have wanted, even though she found it difficult to admit to herself.

Ravus laid her gently on the desk, smoothing her dress hem down in an endearingly sweet motion.

“Wait, you’re not gonna take care of me?” Selene asked with furrowed brows. She had been nowhere near finishing during their short intercourse.

Ravus flinched and Selene took advantage of his bewilderment by gripping his hand and guiding it again between her legs, trundling her dress hem up again. Her core was still pulsing in need, Ravus’s seed dripping from it mixed with her own juices.

She helped him to massage her bundle of nerves, showing amply with her pleased motions to Ravus what he should do. He got the gist of quickly, his lips returning to Selene’s and soon she had a hard time trying to kiss him and keeping her body from squirming under his fingers.

Ravus pleasured Selene, rolling frantic circles on her nub and she began unraveling. Ravus used his magitek arm to keep her still, while he was mercilessly coaxing her into an orgasm.

“R-Ravus…” Selene mewled as he core clenched and relaxation washed over her. She pushed her lips onto Ravus’s, capturing him in a searing kiss.

 

* * *

 

As Selene and Ravus were riding out the sensations from their joy, Eve was standing in form outside the door. She was completely lost in her thoughts, but trying very hard not to think what was going under on the other side of the door. As hard as she tried keeping the raunchy thoughts away, all her efforts were made futile when she hear a sound that was definitely Selene _moaning_.

The hairs stood at their ends on her arms and she was frantically thinking would anyone notice if she just… left. She was pretty sure that the happy, newlywed couple could take care of each other in combat too, should the need arise.

In her inner debate, Eve failed to notice the approaching character.

“Good day, miss!”

Eve turned slowly to meet the familiar, oily voice. It was of course the chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia, who had seemed to make his personal goal to catch up with Eve in the most improper places. Like when she was listening to her mistress moaning with her husband in the next room.

“Good day, sir,” Eve said and returned her eyes strictly back to forward. She hoped that the chancellor would just walk past, but of course she could not be so lucky.

Ardyn stopped in front of her, filling her vision completely in his ridiculous attire. At least he wasn’t wearing the fedora this time.

“Dutiful as ever; guarding the happy couple,” he said with a smirk.

Eve’s gaze darted at his face before she turned it away. “As always,” she said as dismissively as she could.

“Ah, sounds like they’re having… fun,” Ardyn continued, taking a step forward.

Eve’s brows furrowed and she kept herself from trying to listen closely. She did not want to know; it was none of her business.

“And you’re here all alone. What a dreadful fate,” Ardyn said. He was already uncomfortably close to Eve, who had to will herself from taking a step backwards.

“Just doing my duty, sir,” Eve said and hated how weak her voice sounded compared to his.

“Ah, as always,” Ardyn smiled, mimicking her earlier words. He placed his hand on the wall, next to Eve’s shoulder. Eve took the step back to keep him away and her back hit the wall.

“Please, sir, I’m working here,” Eve said, not allowing the panic to lace through in her tone or expression.

Ardyn’s gaze fixated on hers and the smile on his face widened. Eve turned her head slightly to look around. Did the chancellor have no fear to be seen in such a compromising situation? Eve could have sworn that the hallway had been buzzing the whole day, but now it was completely empty.

“A pretty little thing like you shouldn’t be left out here alone cold, forced to listen to that… _disporting_ ,” Ardyn husked.

Suddenly Eve was sure she could hear the mewling and moaning through the door and hastily tried blocking the sounds away, but for some reason, it was impossible. Her heartbeat was beginning to kick wildly.

“Makes you just _ache_ , doesn’t it?” Ardyn whispered slyly.

Eve could feel his breath on her face as he leaned in closer and closer. He smelled dizzyingly nice and Eve hated herself for letting the thought slip into her consciousness. Eve thought about Noctis, his breath on her skin, his touch tracing her outlines, his lips on hers, but it was somehow so hard. As if her thoughts were forced to stay on the man before her.

Ardyn’s other hand touched her hips, his thumb grazing the bare skin of her stomach. A flush of warmth spread through Eve, concentrating between her legs. She pushed her back against the wall, stunned from the sudden sensation of want. What on Eos was happening?

“I could soothe that ache of yours, kitten,” Ardyn whispered seductively. His hand snaked under her vest, feeling out her bare hips and waist.

Eve’s brains were positively jammed. She couldn’t do anything but to stare into Ardyn’s amber eyes. Her whole body wanted her to just nod. Her brains were screaming for her to give in to the touch. Eve squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them, she stared right into Noctis’s sapphire blue ones.

Eve gasped. Noctis’s hand moved from the wall to her neck and travelled to cup her cheek.

“Just give in,” Noctis leaned in to whisper, lips almost brushing hers.

Eve squeezed her eyes shut again and pushed him away with as much force as she could muster. She darted into a run, barely avoiding the servants walking in the hallway. She didn’t stop until she was outside in the garden, panting heavily and heart racing wildly.

She had been hallucinating from the want. That must have been what had happened. There was no other explanation for her to see Noctis before her. Ardyn had gotten under her skin and that could not happen ever again. Eve knew she had to avoid the man at every cost. Her gut was telling her he was dangerous in a way that she could not yet fathom.

Ardyn was left standing in the hallway, slightly dismayed at the failed attempt of seducing Eve, but an amused smile played on his lips.

“This will be an interesting game, kitten.”


End file.
